Awkward greetings
by Groove624
Summary: Malfoy and Hermione find themselfs always running into each other in awkward ways that slowly begins a relationship.
1. Unusual Train Ride

**Awkward Greetings**

First story ever so please be nice but I would like to know what I did wrong -

Summery: Malfoy and Hermione find themselfs always running into each other at awkward times and they cant find out there own true feelings for each other.

To the story!

Hermione woke to the sun shining brightly in her face. Squinting her eyes she rolled over to see the clock.

"9:48." she muttered pausing for a moment. "9:48!" she yelled sitting upright; her heart had lurched, today was the day that she goes back to Hogwarts. The sun hid behind her carelessly closed curtains no longer shining in her eyes, causing her to squint. She threw back the covers and ran into her bathroom turning on the shower and brushing her teeth. After she showered she crimped her hair into thick long waves that reached just beyond her shoulders. It was 10:09, she quickly packed her trunk and jumped down the stairs three at a time. After hugging and kissing her mother and father a good morning she helped herself to some muffins.

"Oh dear, it's about time to be leaving now." her father said behind the muggle newspaper.

Hermione nodded gulping down some orange juice.

The car ride to the station seemed longer than normal but they made it with 20 minutes to spare. She hugged her dad good bye and took off to the platform.

**On the train**

She walked down the small hallway glancing inside every compartment until she found Harry and Ron. She slid into the compartment closing the door behind her. Harry and Ron both stared at her gaping.

"What's wrong? Did I spill something on my shirt?" she said looking down at her tight red tank top that had 'Gryffindor' written with rhinestones across the chest.

"Uh no... you just look d-different" said Harry eyeing Hermione up and down.

"In a good way?" she asked teasingly.

"In a very good way" said Ron who turned bright red right after he realized what he had said.

The three of them laughed being interrupted by the train giving a jolt of life before leaving the station. About ten minutes into the train ride someone stuck their head into the compartment asking for Ron and Harry to the front of the train. Hermione looked at both of them confused. "You see Hermione, Ron and I became prefects. We didn't want to tell you because we thought you'd be upset" Harry expanded slowly.

"Why would I be upset? After being a prefect in the fifth year I don't think I'd ever want to be one ever again."

Ron and Harry both got up, granted a goodbye to Hermione and left with out closing the door.

"_I better make good use of this time_" she thought. She took out her wand and set it on the seat next to her while fumbling in her trunk to find a book to practice spells on. The Train hit a bump sending her wand to flying of the seat and onto the floor. Cramming things back into her bag, she knelt on the floor to find her wand by the door. She reached out her hand and wrapped her fingers around it just when someone stepped on her hand.

"Ouch!" she yelled trying to pull her hand free. Her eyes shot up glaring up to the person standing on her hand. "Malfoy!" she yelled almost in a plea.

Malfoy smirked. "You know Mudblood, I could get use to this. You on the ground yelling my name."

"Your such a..." Hermione mumbled

"Such a what?" he spat at her

"A Jerk!"she yelled

Malfoy increased pressure on Hermione hand, laughing at her wince.

"God I hate you" she hissed

Malfoy ignored the comment and looked around the empty compartment Smirking even bigger.

"So did Potty and Weasel finally tell you off or did they just ditch you to hang out with a pureblood"

A small group of first years in the hallway ran by Malfoy. One must of pushed him because he lost his balance. Hermione took this chance to rip her hand away her hand. She must of did it really hard because the next thing she knew she was on her back watching Malfoy fall down on top of her. She clung her eyes shut bracing for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to find Malfoy right in front of her. She looked from right to left, each one of Malfoys hands was on each side of her head flat against the ground. So he was pretty much in a push-up position and she was trapped under him.

"Get off!" she scowled

"Do you really think I like being like this? My shoe is stuck in the door" he spat at her.

Hermione glanced over to the door it was crammed shut, probably by the first years. She returned to a glare at Malfoy who looked like he was watching every move she made.

"You maybe stuck but I'm not." she hissed. With out thinking Hermione lifted her leg so fast her knee hit Malfoy right in-between his legs. His face wrinkled up as he inhaled deeply.

"Filthy Mudblood bitch" he muttered under his breath. His arms collapsed beneath him causing him to land right on top of Hermione.

"Ouch!" she yelled. She could hear Malfoy panting by her right ear. The weight of Malfoy was unbearable, she too started panting, trying to gasp for air. The compartment door flung open. It was Harry. The sight of Malfoy on top of Hermione and both of them panting must of shocked him. With out thinking Hermione started to slap every part of Malfoy she could reach.

"Get off!" she moaned "Harry help me! Please!"

Harry stepped over Malfoys crippled body and grabbed Hermione and pulled her up right. They both looked down at Malfoy how was fumbling to find his wand. Harry was to quick.

"_Petrificus totalus_" Harry yelled. Malfoy instantly slapped his hands to his sides and his legs together then didn't move at all. Harry turned to Hermione putting one hand on each shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I could be better" she replied "he just fell on top of me."

I'll update A.S.A.P


	2. Finally there

Chapter 2

Okay sorry that it took awhile to update, my computer got a virus and the internet stopped working for a few days! So it might be a little longer to post the 3rd chapter. Any ways...Thanks for all the reviews! To the story...

**Chapter 2**

By the time the train arrived at the station, the moon was directly above the lake casting blue-ish shadows on the moist grass below. Several lanterns were lit and hanging on posts in random spots around the train. You could hear Hagrids booming voice over all the chattering and yells of the Hogwarts students. The tradition was the first years glided over the lake while others found a carriage. Hermione and Harry stepped out of the train dodging around groups of people discussing what they did over the summer.

Once in an opening Harry said "I'd ride with you but I've got to ride in the prefect carriage. Maybe you could find Ginny."

Hermione nodded and the both of them set off in different directions. After a few moments she spotted Ginny's red hair and hastily ran over to her.

"I didn't see you on the train" Hermione whispered in to Ginny's ear causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, turning on her heel to see Hermione. "By the way I think you did see me." she paused for a second taking in the confused look on Hermione's face.

"And maybe Malfoy did too"

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped in the face "No way! You pushed him!"

"Well I could have... I just can't put my finger on it" she said tapping a finger on her chin. "Besides you should be thanking me, I saved your hand from being crushed!"

"My Hand! My Hand! What about me! Do you really think I liked having him topple over and land on top of me, then crush me!" Hermione bellowed

"Oh is that what happened?" Giggled a voice from a dimly carriage behind Ginny. Lavender was peeking her head around the corner, beaming.

Not wanting to sit with Ginny or anyone who was giggling anymore, Hermione put on a fake smile and said as calmly as she could "See you in the dormitory." then stormed off in the other direction. Not watching were she was going, she climbed into a random carriage hoping no one was in it. She sat down and propped her feet up on the seat across from her, closed her eyes and huffed loudly. She felt the carriage give a jolt of movement before heading up to Hogwarts. Slowly she opened both her eyes and glanced around the carriage.

"What are you looking at Granger?" spat the voice of Malfoy.

She felt her insides groan_. Not him again!_

"From the looks of it, a troll" she hissed. Suddenly remembering what he said on the train about Harry and Ron, she couldn't help her self but to ask ..."So where's your two pet gorillas?"

"Expelled" he said without blinking.

Hermione quickly forced herself to look outside. She could feel Malfoy's eyes roll over her body like ice cubes.

A few minutes later she felt him touching her left arm with something. She shot her eyes on to her arm, it wasn't Malfoy at all, it was an eight legged black harry spider. It was half way in-between her wrist and elbow when.. It bit her. She gasped swiping it off her arm and standing up so fast, she hit her head on the ceiling, She could hear Malfoy roaring with laughter as she threw both her hands on the top of her head clutching her eyes shut.

"Ahhh!" she moaned as she felt herself getting dizzy. Before she knew it, she felt the cushion seat below her and the laughing had ceased.

_Did I pass out? How long? oh no! What if the feast is all ready over! What if no one knows I'm here!_ Her mind couldn't stop thinking. She cautiously opened her eyes peering around the carriage, which Malfoy was no longer in.

"Hello" whispered a voice in her left ear. She jumped looking to where the voice had came. It was Malfoy and she was sitting on him.. Her arms, which were still clutching her head, fell carelessly to her lap as she gazed at his face. She was staring at his hair which was smooth and sleek, she only could imagine what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. Then she stared at his skin. It was as pale as the moon but as warm as a flame. Then his lips. They looked soft and warm. She felt herself longing to press her lips against his. Then his eyes, _oh his eyes!_ They were an empty shade of gray but a comforting shade of blue. To her, he was damn right sexy. Seconds seemed to pass like hours. Hermione was dumb struck of what to say or do.

The carriage door swung open revealing Harry with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione blushed standing up and pretending like she was fixing her shirt.

"The carriages arrived ten minutes ago, why aren't you walking up to the great hall?" Harry said helping Hermione down from the carriage.

"I... I Er.." She paused trying to think of an excuse "I got a little side tracked." she said with more confident.

Malfoy brushed by hitting his shoulder against Harry's.

"Do I want to know?" He said watching Malfoy walk away.

"I don't think so." Hermione said, also watching Malfoy.

**The feast**

The sorting of the new first years caused laughter to echo though out the great hall when a first year fell off the stool right on top of Professor Mcgonagall. Then after being sorted into Gryfindor he tripped on the stone steps landing on top of several first years, who were waiting to be sorted. After the sorting Dumbledore gave his usual announcements and the feast began. All the Gryfindors were joking on how they nicknamed the first year that fell, Lil'Neville. Hermione kept finding herself gazing over to the Slytherin table looking for Malfoy, who she spotted for the fifteenth time.

"Come on Ron we need to go" Harry said tapping his prefect badge impatiently.

"Oh-fey" Ron managed to say with a mouth full of potatoes.

Both of them got up and headed to the front of the table where most first years sat. Soon enough the hall was filled with yells from the house prefects directing the first years to the dormitory.

Not wanting to go into a dorm full of chattering first years Hermione decided to wander the halls. One last time she glanced over to the Slytherin table but found that Malfoy was no longer in the hall.

Her foot steps echoed off the walls as she found herself in the empty library. She glanced at her watch before heading towards a small oak table, she had 45 minutes before she needed to get back to the dormitory. Flopping down in a chair she took out _Standard book of spells Grade 7 _and began to read. Slowly her eyes got heavy and soon enough she fell asleep.

Before she knew it someone was shaking her.

"Go away" she muttered trying to swat the person away.

"THUNK" Someone ripped the book out from underneath her so her head hit the hard oak table.

"Ow" she moaned. Finally she opened her eyes trying to spot the person attacking her.

It was...

---------------

He! he! he! A real nice cliff hanger for you!I guess you have to read the next chapter to find out! You might also find Hermione and Malfoy in another Awkward moment!


	3. Trapped

Okay sorry it took awhile to update! -

**Third Chapter**

Her foot steps echoed off the walls as she found herself in the empty library. She glanced at her watch before heading towards a small oak table, she had 45 minutes before she needed to get back to the dormitory. Flopping down in a chair she took out _Standard book of spells Grade 7 _and began to read. Slowly her eyes got heavy and soon enough she fell asleep.

Before she knew it someone was shaking her.

"Go away" she muttered trying to swat the person away.

"THUNK" Someone ripped the book out from underneath her so her head hit the hard oak table.

"Ow" she moaned. Finally she opened her eyes trying to spot the person attacking her.

It was Ron

"Hermione Wake up! I saw Professor Snape heading this way!" He shook her some more.

"Okay okay I'm up!" Hermione wiped some saliva off the side of her mouth while standing up.

Snapes foot steps could now be heard echoing though the vast hallways.

"Harry told me to give you this" Ron whispered handing Hermione the Marauders Map. "Now go hide!"

Hermione nodded looking down at the map. It showed her and Ron standing and Snape walking right towards them. He only needed to turn the next corner to be in the library, one turn to get her in deep trouble. Ron pushed her behind a bookshelf out of eyesight and made hand gestures to make her get moving. Hermione tapped her wand on the map and whispered "_mischief managed" _She got down on all fours and crawled under tables.

"Look who it is."

Hermione froze, Snapes dreadful voice echoed though her head a million times. Her heart sank and her stomach lurched sending shivers down her spin. She got caught and she knew it.

Slowly she raised her head to find Snape in the door way of the library and he was staring right at Ron.

A thousand pounds lifted off Hermione, she smirked at how dumb she can be. Snapes voice broke the silence.

"Weasly, I thought you patrol the halls?"

Hermiones heart was beating in her ears. She knew Ron wasn't a good liar and there was no way he could fool Snape even if he wasn't lying.

"I heard a noise and came to investigate, Professor" Ron said, and it actually sounded quite convincing.

"Do you know what it was" Snape sounded like he was getting mad.

Ron could tell he was eyeing Hermiones book that lay open on the oak table.

"It was this book" Ron said picking it up and putting it on the nearest shelf "It fell off the top shelf"

Snape was looking furious, it seemed he had no way to get Ron in trouble. Hermione didn't want to stick around any more. She quietly crawled to the exit in which Snape entered, stood up and started to run back the dormitory. Half way there she looked down at her watch, it was midnight.

"Wham!" Hermiones body collided with a hard cool figure. She tumbled over and landed on her back and yelled under her breath. She sat up on her elbows and looked at the giant figure. It was a wall. Hermione started to laugh a little and cursed at herself. She stood up and brushing off some dirt. She stopped her laughing but more laughter was still coming from a dark figure leaning against a wall. Malfoy emerged from the shadows giving Hermione his usual smirk.

"You know Granger, you should use that language" he smirked even more.

"I wouldn't have too if you weren't around" She replied glaring at him.

Malfoy stood there and watched Hermione for a moment.

"You dropped something" he nodded to the parchment on the ground.

Hermione looked at the ground and there laid the Marauders Map. She hesitated but bent down and gathered the Map. Right before standing upright Malfoy spoke again.

"Woah Hermione! Are you sure your not dating Potty or Weasel?"

Hermione was confused for a moment but then caught on quickly. She looked down at her red tank-top and noticed Malfoy had a clear shot at her cleavage. She stood up quickly and scowled.

"Your sick"

"No need to get mad Granger, it's only a complement" he said with an offended look on his face.

He was being sarcastic and Hermione wanted to laugh but held it back because other voices came from down the hall. It sounded a lot like Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione looked for the nearest place to hide. She quickly spotted a door, ran over to it and swung it open. She was about to step inside when Malfoy stepped in front of her. His body was muscular and took up the middle of the door so Hermione couldn't sneak by.

"What are you doing" she whispered madly

"Ether both of us get in trouble or you let me hide in here with you."

Hermione thought for a moment but she agreed to be stuck alone with Malfoy in a room for a few minutes, over being in detention with him for a week.

Okay this maybe shorter than my other chapters but I don't care. Anyways I should have the next chapter updated by next Friday or Saturday. Find out what Malfoy and Hermione are gonna do when they get locked in the closet!


	4. Trappedescape

Sorry it took awhile longer then I expected to update. I was thinking of starting a new story so if you like this one then read the other ones when they get posted!

Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione thought for a moment but she agreed to be stuck alone with Malfoy in a room for a few minutes, over being in detention with him for a week.

She shoved Malfoy through the doorway and jumped inside quickly shutting the door behind her. The room was no room at all, it was a broomstick closet. A single candle was lit posted next to a broomstick that was shoved into a corner. Two feet away stood Malfoy who started playing with the broomstick.

"Put that down" Hermione hissed accidently blowing out the candle. Groaning, she slapped her hand on her forehead and let it side down her face before letting it swing back to her side. The voices were now right outside the door.

"Headmaster, I think the head boys and girls shouldn't be staying up this late and wandering the halls." the voice was clearly coming from Snape who kept talking "Only because I'm worried that they wont get enough sleep and that could cause them to sleep during my classes."

There was a short pause before another voice started to talk, which was obviously Professor Dumbledore.

"I understand your concerns but, if we didn't have a any students watching the halls at any time of day, there would be more skipping, vandalizing and just as you said your self, wandering the halls after dark." Dumbledore stopped for a moment probably glancing at his watch, which was just a bunch of planets and dials. "Well its nearly four, if you would like to continue this conversation, come to my office in the morning. Otherwise I'd best be heading off to bed."

There was a short pause before two different footsteps departed in opposite directions. Hermione pressed her ear up the door listening for any noises that sounded like a cat or a person. She sighed and tried to push the door open, it wouldn't budge or even shake. She ran her fingers across the door looking for any locks but there was nothing. She moved her hand back where the doorknob was but it was no longer there.

"_Lumos_" Came Malfoys voice that lit up the small closet with a bright green light.

"Hermione it's not that hard to open a door"

Hermiones insides jumped, she stopped and stared at Malfoy.

"What?" Malfoy said getting inpatient.

"You...er" Hermiones brains felt like scrambled eggs "yousaidmyname"

Malfoy gave her a questionable look

"I mean... you said my name."

"Oh...well... I guess I did" there was an awkward pause, "Er. Move over so you can watch how simple opening a door can be." Malfoy smirked.

The two of them switch places and Malfoy began attempting to open the door with no knob. Hermione leaned back and lit the candle on the wall smirking, _this is going to be one very amusing show_, she thought.

An hour later Malfoy rammed his shoulder in to the door one last time before sitting down with his shoulders slouched. By now Malfoy had tried everything including hitting, tickling, kicking and pushing on the door but it didn't even move. Hermione had tried 32 different spells on the door, including one to transform someone into a frog. She didn't think it would work but at Hogwarts things like that can work on anything. She sat down next to Malfoy, she would have chosen to sit as far away as possible but in a broomstick closet, that is sitting far away.

"What were you doing up so late?" Hermione asked turning to look at Malfoy.

"That's none of your business, Hermione" he said looking at her.

"Well then, can you tell me how Crab and Goyle got expelled?"

Malfoy shrugged a little at this, "The ministry found out they were death eaters"

Hermiones heart sank a little "Are you a death eater?"

Malfoy smiled at Hermione staring right into her brown eyes. Hermione reached over his body and grabbed his left hand, pulling it back to her. She expected him to pull back but he wasn't, he just sat there and looked at her. Slowly she grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up his arm. She expected to see the dark mark but there was nothing there. She sighed in relief and looked back into Malfoys eyes. He was looking at her hands but then his eyes quickly jumped into hers. Her heart jumped like she missed a step going down the stares, she quickly looked away to her hands and found Malfoy had both his hands holding hers. She looked back at Malfoy who quickly leaned in and kissed her. A warm sensation filled her body making her stomach do back flips. She started to kiss back, rapping one of her arms around him. Just when the kissing started to get intense the door opened. Both of them looked at the door way sunlight filled the closet causing them the squint up at the person in the door way. It was professor McGonagall. She seemed to not notice them since she had her head turned and she was talking.

"Now First years normally use this closet for their broomsticks..."

Hermione took out her marauders map and hurriedly whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" All most immediately Hermione found a secret passage way leading to the library. Professor McGonagalls voice stopped, she looked at Hermione who still had one hand on Malfoys shoulder. She gave them a long confusing look then slowly shut the door.

"You must know that in Hogwarts some times when you open a door you may see things like a ghost or people..." McGonagalls voice continued on the out side of the door. Hermione jumped up and started to feel the wall by the lit candle.

"Hermione, I'm right here" Malfoys said teasingly

"Nows not the time Draco" Hermione said looking down at the map.

There was at least a dozen First years crowding around Professor McGonagall who was standing right infront of the door. Hermione blew out the candle and pushed it downwards, a small handle appeared on the ground behind her. She crouched down and pulled open the trapdoor a small glint of light shown beneath her. Slowly she climbed down and started to run, she could hear footsteps padding across the ground behind her. She reached another door, she swung it open and tried to slam it shut but a foot blocked the way. Malfoys face emerged from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he yelled

Hermione was so confused

"_How could I? How could I kiss Malfoy? When ever I see him he gets me in trouble. I must never see him again." _That very thought made Hermiones heart sting "_I'm... falling in... love ...with... Malf..._"

She couldn't finish her thought.Hermiones brain would not shut off.

"Just leave me alone" she yelled turning and running past some bookshelves and out of the library.

"Whats wrong with you?' Malfoys voice called after her.

* * *

Well that's all I have now...Next Chapter 

look forward to seeing Hermione with a major breakdown caused by thoughts. Well not really a 'breakdown' but you know the whole cant stop thinking about him stuff. Then I think this book will end on chapter five not sure though...Enjoy!


End file.
